Leo and Calypso Happily Ever After Fanfiction
by CaitlinD22
Summary: The Caleo couple is reunited but will their relationship be eternal?
1. Reunited

**Hope you enjoy this story! I would like to give credit to my BFF Sophia for some ideas in this! -CaitlinD22**

 **Recap**

The bronze dragon spread his wings and they soared into the unknown.

 **Present**

Leo and Calypso glided over the shining sea.

"How do you like this, Sunshine?" Leo asked.

He looked into the Titan's eyes with a look that might've been mistaken for a lovesick puppy's face.

"I told you NOT to call me…" Calypso suddenly lurched forward like she was going to puke.

"Calypso!" Leo cried.

A silver like flickered in the light. It seemed like she was molting. The light grew, and grew, until..

"Whoa," she gasped.

A few seconds later, a new and younger version on the Titan folded out.

A familiar voice came from the sky. Zeus.. "Every rescue comes with a price."

Calypso was now mortal, no longer the immortal goddess. Leo hugged Calypso, relieved she was alive.

To him, she was still the same.

 **Later…**

They finally arrived at Camp Half Blood.

The seven was the face of gloom. Hazel had tears streaming down her face.

Percy's sea green eyes caught… "Leo?" and in a more shocked voice, "Calypso?!"

Leo waved and yelled loud enough that the gods/goddess on Olympus could hear him. "Bad Boy Supreme is back in business!" He jumped off of Festus and took Calypso's hand. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend Calypso." She blushed. Leo had never called her that.

Frank looked at Leo like he was some alien.

"What happened?"

"Oh, um nothing much, Calypso kind of became mortal." Leo explained the details.

"Yeah, that's _nothing much,_ Valdez." Frank gaped.

Calypso's hazel/gold eyes seeked Percy's with a hurt expression. Percy, for once in his life, was absolutely speechless. His hand griped around Annabeth's. Leo broke the tense air by saying, "C'mon, Sunshine. I'll show you Bunker Nine."

 **Bunker Nine…**

Nyssa shook Calypso's hand. Her own was swollen, calloused, and cut.

Once everyone inside the bunker was introduced, Piper and Jason passed by.

"Hey," Piper greeted. "Calypso, you can spend the night in the Aphrodite Cabin with me."

Leo groaned but after the tour, lead the way to the Barbie Cabin. Drew answered the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw Calypso: no makeup and still drop dead beautiful.

"Hey Drew," Leo said, "Can Calypso stay here?"

Drew sneered. "Okay, Darling. You can sleep next to Piper."

Leo left. Piper arrived a few seconds later and sat down next to Calypso.

"So," Piper started, "Do you like Leo?" Calypso blushed. "Yes, well I haven't told him yet."

Meanwhile, Leo was spying on them. His heart lifted up when he heard what his Sunshine said. Leo peered through the neon pink curtains.

"Why don't you tell him?" Piper soothed.

"Okay, I will," Calypso said as she started to walk out the door.

Then Drew's mirror caught the reflection of… "LEO!" Calypso screamed, face as red as a tomato. She threw the mirror at him but missed. Leo ran away and Calypso followed on his tail.

She grabbed his arm and said, "Well, now that you know…" Leo stopped her with a kiss. Everyone looked at them in envy. Calypso hugged him.

 **The Next Day…**

Piper was granted permission to use the phone.

Yesterday, Calypso told her about her dream to make "Leo and Calypso Garage: Auto repair and Mechanical Monsters.

Piper picked up the phone and said, "Hey Dad."

Her dad seemed to be in the middle of a photoshoot.

"Hey Pipes," he greeted.

"Hi, um I know this sounds weird but do you have a small shop in New York?"

Tristen McLean laughed. "Sure. I can get one in about a week."

Piper was excited. "Thanks!" She hung up.

She ran towards Bunker Nine.

"This is a television," Leo explained to Calypso. He turned it on.

Calypso gasped and said, "I shall save you, little people!"

Piper cleared her throat. Leo glanced over and she shared the news.

"That's wonderful!" The Caleo couple squealed. They started chatting about future plans.

 **One Week Later…**

In New York City, the opening of the machine shop was grand!

Demigods from both camps came, with half of them placing orders already.

True to his word to Calypso on Ogygia, Leo burst into flames with Calypso sang her song.

There was a huge party with the Hermes/Mercury children pranking everyone and the Ares/Mars children practicing with their weapons.

Just as all the havoc left, Calypso completed an order from Frank.

Suddenly, a figure, possibly a ghost appeared in front of her. He had a long scar running down his face and a mop of blond hair. His sneer was something of a warning… as fast as the figure came, it dissolved.

Calypso wondered, _Who was that?_

 **How do you like this? Reviews! :) -CaitlinD22**


	2. Luke Again!

**At CHB…**

Calypso gathered the seven, clutching Leo's hand.

She described the figure.

Annabeth turned transparent and whispered, "Gods of Olympus, Luke?"

Percy put a hand over her shaking one and calmed her down.

"Luke!" Annabeth screamed. Suddenly, a huge hydra came over and demolished the earth in front of them.

Frank turned into a lion.

All seven of them were armed. Percy with Riptide, Annabeth with her dagger, Jason with his electric sword, Piper and Katptotris, Hazel with a spear, and Frank's bow and arrow. Leo set his hands on fire and handed a wrench to Calypso.

 _How did the hydra get there?_ Leo thought. Luke's image appeared again. "I thought you've changed, Luke!" Annabeth screamed. "AND NOW YOU SEND A HYDRA HERE!"

Luke shrugged, "I had to." Just then, a miracle happened. The ground swallowed the hydra and Luke.

"Thanks dad." Hazel muttered. Annabeth was shocked. "I hope he's gone for good," she spat.

A moment of shock passed. Then, Leo grabbed Calypso's hand and dragged her to the Hades Cabin.

Leo knew that if he woke Nico up, he was dead, but he did it anyway.

Leo shook him up. "HOLY HADES," Nico yelled.

Leo turned to Calypso. "Wait outside. And NO eavesdropping."

Of course it was natural for Calypso to spy on them. She wanted REVENGE. Peeking through the blood red curtains she saw… Leo and Nico kissing!

Never mind… she was hallucinating. Leo actually whispered in Nico's ear, "I need you to shadow travel to -."

 _Darn it,_ Calypso thought. Leo strode out the door while Calypso pretended to look at Chiron teaching archery. "So Sunshine, Mr. McShizzle is telling you to get packed for the adventure of your life!" Leo grinned.

 **One Hour Later…**

Calypso brought a grass weaved bag with essentials inside. Nico walked towards them and grabbed their hands. The three of them fell into the shadows...


	3. A Wedding

**At Camp Jupiter...**

Leo, Calypso, and Nico arrived at Camp Jupiter.

They tumbled out of the shadows and saw Reyna standing above them with an expression of half confusion and half amusement on her battle face. "Hello, Nico, Leo, and um.. Cinnamon Lady. Welcome to camp Jupiter! Care to introduce your friend, Valdez?" Reyna asked.

Leo smiled and said, "I'm afraid I'm taken, Reyna, by my awesome girlfriend Calypso."

Reyna's praetor face turned to a mask of relief. (Leo tried to hit on her before)

"Well, congraduations! If you'll excuse me, I have praetor duties, so I'll talk to you later!"

Leo took Calypso's hand and showed her around New Rome.

The tall, regal structure amazed the Titan, for she was used to a cave.

They went to a nearby place labeled, "Hazel's Cafe," only to be greeted by Frank and Hazel.

Hazel's chocolate curls bounced up and down as she made a Roman hot chocolate and an apple pastry.

"So," Hazel said excitedly. "Did you hear the news? Percy and Annabeth are getting married and they've kept it secret for 5 months! The ceremony is next week. Are you coming?"

Leo was about to say something but Calypso butted in. "Of course we will."

Frank, Hazel, and Leo was shocked. They knew she still ached for Percy.

The couple thanked Frank and Hazel, then set off.

Leo and Calypso slept in the same bed that night. Calypso took Leo's cheek in her smooth hand and whispered, "I love you." Leo smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Calypso mind wandered to Percy and Annabeth.

Was Leo going to propose to her?

 **One Week Later…**

Nico shadow traveled Leo and Calypso to the wedding.

The hall was huge. In the middle was a giant blue chandelier. (obviously requested by Percy)

Annabeth walked over to Calypso and beckoned to the right side of the room and Percy told Leo to come with him to the left side.

 **In The Boy's Room…**

Frank, Leo, Jason and Percy were putting on black suits with white ties.

(Except for Percy who had a blue wave patterned tie.)

"Leo," Percy addressed, fixing his tie, "Are you considering proposing to Calypso?"

Leo rummaged through his tux and pulled out a small white box.

He opened it and inside was a diamond ring with emeralds surrounding it.

The boys gasped and Percy whistled in approval. But his green eyes found worry in Leo's eyes.

"I..I'm not sure if Calypso's ready, much less me." Leo admitted and put the box back in his pocket.

 **In The Girl's Room…**

Meanwhile, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Calypso was putting on Greek togas.

Annabeth's had blue and gray glittering beads strung in her dress. (She called it the "official bonding" sign)

Annabeth's face flushed in excitement. Her full attention turned to Calypso.

"Soooo… are you and Leo getting married soon?"

She twisted her hair into an elegant, sophisticated bun.

Calypso looked at all the girls and sighed. "I don't know, honestly. But the thing is I'm ready!" She blinked away tears.

Piper held her shoulder. "I'm sure Leo loves you. Trust me, I know him." Piper stated. There might have been a hint of charmspeak though...


	4. Advice from the Oracle

Finally, the wedding started.

Annabeth looked stunning and dangerous. (if that even existed)

Percy looked handsome. He smiled at the blue triple layer cake that Sally baked.

After the long speech from the priest, he finally said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Everyone cheered. Sally wiped her tears and Poseiden looked proudly at his son. Tyson yelled, "Percy!" with his arm around Ella.

Percy and Annabeth locked lips and Leo felt heartache.

At the end of the wedding, Frank and Jason proposed to a very surprised Hazel and Piper.

Everyone looked at Leo with an expectant look but his body was a stiff as cardboard.

Clearly he wasn't ready.

Calyspo tried to hide her disappointment but it tore through her emotions. Tears stung at the back of her eyes.

 **The Next Week**

Leo was walking towards the woods towards Bunker Nine.

At the corner of his eyes he saw Calypso chatting with Connor Stoll at the Hermes Cabin.

She was laughing, throwing back her head, tossing her golden hair.

Leo felt sudden anger. He stormed to the woods and didn't look back.

Calyspo saw Leo storm off. _Wait._ she thought. "No, Leo! Come back!" She screamed.

It was too late though.

Now Leo thought that Calypso loved Connor even though she had no feelings for the son of Hermes.

Calypso ran to the woods. She stopped right in front of a cave. It looked like her cave on Oggigya.

A girl was inside. She had red curls and green clothes were splattered with colors. A paintbrush was in her hand.

"Um..Hello?" The girl smiled. "Hi. I'm Rachel, the Oracle. Can I help you?"

Feeling flustered, Calypso answered, "I'm Calypso. Leo's girlfriend. Well, now he thinks I like Connor even though I don't! Leo ran off into the woods and I can't find him."

Rachel scratched her head with the end of the paintbrush. "Well, I suggest you find him first. But have some brownies I just made."

Rachel led Calypso through her cave. I fresh smell of chocolate drifted through the room.

Rachel poured some iced tea into two glasses and gestured Calypso to sit down.

"I think you should find Leo, kiss him, and then explain why you were talking to Connor." Rachel advised.

Calyspo nodded, but worry masked her face. "What if it doesn't work? Maybe he won't forgive me. Ever."

Rachel chuckled. "How long have you've been dating?"

Calypso took a deep breath. This was a long story. "So, I'm a Titan. I helped my father, Atlas, during the war. So, they imprisoned me on an island. The gods would send hero, after hero, but they all had girlfriends. When they left, I never saw them again. You see, you can't reach Oggigya twice. Then Leo came. I thought he was scrawny and a joke, but a grew to like him. He swore that he would come back, and he did. Even though it was impossible. We've been together for a while, now. We even opened a machine shop."

Rachel whistled. "Okay, listen. After all of this, he is NOT going to break up with you, I can tell you that. Go find Leo. And visit me another time. Nice to see you, Calypso!"

Calypso thanked the Oracle and left.

Leo meanwhile was...


	5. Will They Ever Make Up?

Leo sprinted through the forest, not sure where he was headed.

The anger pushed inside of him. Why was Calypso hanging out with Connor Stoll?

He spotted a nymph a few feet away from him.

"Echo?" He asked.

"Echo." she agreed.

Echo wore a dress twisted out of saplings and leaves. Her hair was up and Leo realized for the first time that she beautiful.

Maybe he didn't need Calypso. Leo felt the need to talk to someone about his problem..

"Echo, I have this girlfriend Calypso and I think she is interested into someone else! I'm so nervous and angry!"

Echo nodded. "Angry." She gestured him to her hut and they sat on the rug.

Leo looked into her green eyes and smiled. All his feelings crept up to his lips as he leaned in a kissed her.

They smooched, occasionally rolling over to another position.

"Echo, I love you."

Echo grinned. "Love you."

They locked lips again and this time… "LEO VALDEZ!"

Calypso bursted into the hut and looked at Echo and Leo.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" She screamed at Echo.

"You." Echo was forced to say.

"No, honey. I am Leo's girlfriend NOT you!" She flung herself out and ran away.

Tears were streaming down Calypso's face and they flew back on Leo's face. Then he realized. Leo, that whole time was jealous and was confused.

Leo silently cursed Aphrodite for this twist of his love life. He wanted his Sunshine back.

Looking at Echo sadly, Leo said, "Sorry, Echo. But this relationship won't work."

Echo glanced at him sadly but understanding flashed in her eyes. "Won't work." She nodded.

Echo gestured to the door implying that Leo should go after Calypso.

He smiled thankfully and ran at full speed. Leo grabbed Calypso just before they reached Camp Half Blood.

"Sunshine, I am so sorry. When you were talking to Connor, I just felt jealous. Will you ever forgive me?"

Calypso replied, "Leo, I never had any feelings for Stoll. You're always mine."

Leo grinned. "Sunshine, I'm taking you to dinner. Come on."

The couple walked to an Italian place.

 **At the Restaurant**

Once they walked through the doors, Aphrodite had done her magic.

Calypso had a silver gown and a diamond necklace and Leo wore a suit and tie.

"Calypso, I am very sorry. I can't express it enough," Leo stated.

Calypso put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. "Leo stop worrying. You made an impossible trip for me. How could I repay you?"

After dessert, (apple pie with whipped cream,) Leo noticed a heavy thing in his pocket.

Could it be? Of course the love goddess wanted this.

Leo knelt down and pulled out his box.

"Calypso, will you marry me?" Everyone around them turned around.

Tears shone on Calypso's face. "Of course Leo."

He slipped the ring onto her finger. Leo could see Aphrodite smiling in approval. In fact, she was in front of them.

"Yes! Two ships down!" She crowed. (other one is Percabeth.)

The couple went to Camp Half Blood to plan their wedding...


	6. Calypso Gone Forever?

**At Jasper's Wedding**

"I'm so excited!" Piper squealed.

Her ever so changing eyes shined with happiness.

Calypso, Annabeth, and Hazel nodded in agreement.

"I think your inner Aphrodite is showing, Piper!" Annabeth teased.

"Did someone mentioned my name, darling?" Aphrodite came into the room and sat on the bench.

She wore a long pink silk dress with blue 5-inch heels. Her hair was brown curled up in a bun and her eyes were a turquoise color.

"Piper, my dear, you do not know how long I have waited for this!"

Piper just mumbled, "Mom…" But she let it go.

What do you expect from the love goddess?

Aphrodite invited every god/goddess, apparently. She even forced a grumpy looking Ares.

"Darling, do I have to be here?" he grumbled.

Jason cut his hair Roman style and gazed dreamily at Piper.

After the official ceremony, Leo grabbed Calypso's hand and led on with the wedding plans.

On Festus, Leo declared, "I want nymphs on fire!"

Calypso scolded him. "No.. I told you a cave setting with flowers all over the place!"

"How about flaming flowers?" Leo asked innocently.

Calypso just looked at her soon-to-be husband. _How can I live with him?_ She thought.

Nevertheless, she still loved him. "Fine, Leo," she said rolling her eyes.

They leaned in for a kiss and ever so passionately they kissed.

 **CHB**

Leo woke up and yawned.

He walked to the Aphrodite cabin to say hi to Calypso.

Chiron wouldn't let them sleep in the same bed. Annabeth and Percy got a small place next to the strawberry fields though.

"Hey Sunshine," Leo said opening the door. He knew Calypso would be awake, making baskets or reading a novel.

But... she wasn't there! Leo told himself not to freak out.

 _She probably went to the Hepheastus Cabin._ He assured himself.

But part of his brain screamed, _Something's horribly wrong, you idiot!_ He rushed back to his cabin…

Calypso wasn't there! Now the freaking out part of his mind caught his attention.

 _SHE'S IN DANGER!_ His heart roared.

Okay… Leo ran to the Big House as fast as he could go.

"Calypso…. not there… danger…" he panted. Chiron looked at him as if saying, _sit down._

"Calypso, you know, the Titan, she's gone."

Chiron said hopefully, "I've heard she's friends with the Oracle. She could be at her cave."

Dionysus was playing cards with Grover. "That Titan girl, eh? I heard they're putting her back on the island thingy again. No escaping," he said casually.

Leo felt like his brain was going to explode. "But-t-t we-e-e are get-ting mar-ried!" he stuttered

. Annabeth came into the Big House. "Chiron!" She exclaimed. "I'm pregnant!"

Then she saw Leo's face. "What's wrong?"

"Calypso is at the Olympus council and they are deciding whether or not to put her back on Oggigya! By the way, great job! On the pregnancy, I mean."

Annabeth gestured to Leo. "I found this in Deadulas's laptop. A portal to Olympus. Remember, don't anger Zeus. You'll be burned by lightning." Leo gulped. "Okay.. goctcha."

She led him to a grassy bank at the edge of the forest. "Here it is." Annabeth said. "Good luck Leo!"

Leo stepped into the portal, desperate to get Calypso back...


	7. Banishment saved by Aphrodite

**On Mount Olympus…**

Calypso was kneeling at Zeus's throne.

"Calypso, do you fully understand that your punishment was imprisonment on Oggigya forever? Leo broke this rule and now you might be captured again." Zeus boomed.

Calypso had tear marks on her cheeks. She turned around to look at the other council members only to see..

"Leo!" Calypso threw herself towards Leo and Aphrodite cooed about what a cute couple they were.

Leo looked at Zeus. "You can't do this! I saved Calypso and you made her mortal. That's enough!"

Zeus raised his lightning bolt in anger. Leo flinched and Zeus put it back down.

"Father!" Aphrodite pleaded. "Don't you see that nothing can separate them? Plus, you DID make an agreement to Percy Jackson's promise. You swore on the River Styx!"

Zeus grumbled, "First of all, Calypso is pardoned. She just lives on an island! Second, the River Styx does nothing to me. I'm immortal."

Leo looked at all the gods/goddesses with a pleading face.

"All in favor of Calypso's pardon?" Zeus announced.

Only two people raised their hands. That was Aphrodite and Hephaestus.

"I'll bring Calypso to Oggygia but won't sned any more heroes. That's the deal."

Zeus raised his arms to transport Calypso to Oggigya and Leo to CHB.

 **CHB…**

Leo arrived in the game room.

His Calypso was gone forever. Unless… Leo ran to Bunker Nine.

"Festus, we're going for a ride." He said.

Festus creaked as if saying, _Nice. I hate being stuck here._

They flew for hours.

Leo was so nervous that Zeus made it so that he couldn't find Oggigya three times.

Was he watching him now, seeing his pathetic act?

More hours passed by and he still couldn't find Oggigya. Then, Festus's excited squeak woke him up.

And there it was, the island. Calypso was planting a small bush. Her tears were watering the soil.

Leo snuck behind her and Calypso took the nearest vase and threw it at him.

Leo passed out with Calypso staring at him like he was a hot dog.

"Oh my gosh! Leo! I'm so sorry!"

A couple minutes later, Leo woke up.

"Whoah, Sunshine. Can I have some balloons next time?" Leo muttered.

A small bump was forming on his head.

Calypso kissed him. "Leo, I know you're here to save me but I belong here. I'll always end up here. No matter what."

"We'll see what will happen, Calyspo. For now, let's just enjoy our time together."

They cuddled on the porch, kissing occasionally. They fell asleep with Calypso's head in Leo's lap.

The next morning, they woke up to no other than Aphrodite staring at them.

"I have great news! Zeus has agreed to change his mind all because of me! Isn't that so romantic?"

Leo and Calypso's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Of course," Aphrodite started, "You need to repay me. My demand is that your wedding is by next week."

Leo and Calypso both were in deep shock and they swore on the River Styx.

Aphrodite smiled and brought them back to Camp Half Blood...


	8. The Unforgettable Ceremony

**At Caleo's Wedding (finally!)**

Leo and the other boys were getting ready for his big day!

"Sorry we missed your wedding, Frank," Leo apologized.

Their time on Oggygia was actually a week and Leo and Calypso came back only to see that they missed Hazel and Frank's wedding.

"It's fine. We just had a small ceremony, not anything like this," Frank muttered.

He cast a glance at the flaming nymphs outside and the cave scene with flaming torches.

"Hazel and I had an outside wedding with just a few friends and a simple white wedding cake." This time Frank looked at the orange cake with flowers and flame patterns.

"What? You don't like it?" Leo questioned.

Before Frank could reply, the doors opened and Hephaestus and Hades walked in.

"Dad?!"

"My boy," he chuckled. Leo felt sadness when he realized, his mother, Esperanza, would be here to see him marry the hottest girl ever. (In his opinion)

Hephaestus read his mind and pointed to Hades.

"Your mother didn't choose rebirth so I can summon her spirit for a few hours," Hades said.

He waved his arms and a beautiful Latino woman with oil stains over her body appeared. "Hephaestus?" she asked with an accent.

Then she turned around and saw the biggest surprise of her life.

"LEO?!"

They embraced and Esperanza got filled in with all the details.

"Who is this Calypso woman?" she wondered.

Leo smiled. "You'll see."

In Calypso's world, she couldn't believe the hero she hated was becoming her husband. "Calypso, you look gorgeous!" Annabeth exclaimed.

In the mirror, Calypso saw a lady with cream colored skin, cinnamon curls, almond eyes, and a slim body wearing a toga with a 16 foot train and a pair of black heels.

Calypso held her breath. This was going to be the biggest moment of her life.

Piper and Hazel gasped, in the middle of putting their head piece on.

Calypso saw Leo holding hands with a lady, pretty but with a determined look in her eye and a smile.

"Sunshine, this is my mom."

"I thought she was dead…"

"Well, Hades let her spirit be here for a few hours."

Esperanza walked/floated to Calypso."Calypso, I think you are worthy of my son, yes?"

"Yes. I am."

Esperanza grinned and motioned them to come out. It was time.

The flaming nymphs were singing Calypso's favorite song, "Fight Song," the cave was glowing, and the cake was the center of attention.

This had to be the weirdest ceremony ever.

Everyone from Leo's cabin came, along with the rest of Camp Half Blood.

Annabeth's stomach had a tiny bulge and Percy was happier than ever before.

The priest cleared his throat and began the speech. Calypso looked at Leo and he stared right back with a wink. His tie was on fire but he didn't care.

"Leo Valdez, do you take Calypso to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." "And do you, Calypso take Leo Valdez as your husband?"

Calypso opened her mouth….

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Reviews! -CaitlinD22**


End file.
